How Can I Live Without You?
by mtd4417
Summary: (Complete) a short ff abt TJ going away...better than it sounds...kinda sad...RR!


A/N: hey this one will be really short...it's just a ff abt tj going away and spin's upset and all but it'll be short.

******************************************************************************

Spinelli walked up to her room to do her homework. Her phone rang so she got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spin," TJ replied he sounded upset about something.

"What's wrong, Teej?" Spinelli was concerned. They had been going out for about a year. 

"We're moving away."

"Where to?"

"Kentucky. I'm not sure which city."

"When?" Spinelli was starting to feel tears building up.

"We're moving tomorrow after school."

"I'll miss you," Spinelli said. She was now crying. She would be losing her boyfriend to the state of Kentucky.

"I'll miss you too."

"Bye." Spinelli hung up.

******************************************************************************

The next day at school everyone was depressed. They were losing TJ. At 2:45 Spinelli realized she would only have a half hour left with her boyfriend. Class was dismissed at 3:00.

"Guys, how about you all come home with me today. Then we can say goodbye," TJ asked on the way home. They agreed. The last thing Spinelli wanted was for TJ to leave without her being able to say goodbye. When they got there the moving van was all packed and his family was waiting for him.

"Well, I guess this is it," TJ said to his friends who were now all crying. TJ was beginning to cry also.

"Yeah, I'll miss ya man," Vince said hugging him. Vince walked slightly away.

"Me too. I mean, we won't have a leader or a friend anymore," Gretchen said walking up to TJ. Finally she just broke down and started crying. TJ put his arm around her to comfort her. He too was crying by now. Gretchen walked back with Vince. Mikey came up next.

"TJ, might I say that I will miss you dearly. Not only will we be losing a leader, but a best friend as well," Mikey said as he turned to walk to the back. As Mikey walked away Gus walked forward.

"I've only known you for a few years. But the short time I've known you, you've been one of my best friends. I'll miss you," Gus said sadly.

"I'll miss you too, buddy," TJ replied. Gus walked away as Spinelli came up, her face soaked in tears.

"TJ-" she started before completely breaking down and crying her eyes out. He hugged her for a long time. Finally she straightened up and wiped her eyes.

"TJ, I'll miss you so much. I can't believe you're actually leaving us. I love you," Spinelli said. She knew that today was the last day she'd see her boyfriend.

"I love you too, Spinelli. One last kiss," TJ said. He and Spinelli shared a long passionate kiss.

"I'll always love you," Spinelli said.

"I'll always love you too," TJ replied.

"TJ let's go!" his dad yelled from the car.

"I'll be there in a minute," TJ called back.

"So...I guess I'll see ya later then," TJ said.

"Yeah...maybe," Vince replied.

"No. We'll see each other again. I promise," TJ said. He went around and gave each one last hug goodbye.

"See ya Teej," Vince said. TJ waved goodbye and walked over to the car where his family was waiting. He looked back at his friends one last time. They were all crying. He knew he'd always miss them. He got in the car and they drove off to Kentucky leaving Spinelli, Gretchen, Vince, Gus, and Mikey all standing there without a leader but most importantly without a friend.

**************************************************************************

A/N: well that's it! hope ya liked. i'll be writing some more stories once we get this wedding thing planned...that could take a while. i'll still try to write but like i said it'll be hard. i'm gonna be starting a series about Spinelli. her life is really hard and she can't handle it anymore...i'm actually basing it on _my_ life so please no one think i'm copying if it sounds kind of like another ff b/c i'm writing it based on my life. don't worry...her dad doesn't beat her or anything...her dad does what mine does...and so does her mom...well when i post it check it out! 


End file.
